Lilly's Choice
by Kaylie Star
Summary: This is Hannah Montana done Degrassi style. Lilly and Oliver have broken up but they still love each other. There is only one thing in their way, Lilly's new boyfriend Cody who doesn't treat her the way she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's Lies Part One

"Oliver, I just think we should see other people."

Those words had haunted Lilly since the day she had spoke them. She had fallen for the new guy at school an when she learned he liked her, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. After all, she was only sixteen, why should she be settled to one guy? Now, she regretted it.

She was broken from her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it from her night stand. She was relieved to see Miley's name instead of her boyfriends.

"Hey Miley." she answered in a melancholy tone.

"Hey Lilly, why so glum?" Miley asked in her usual peppy demeanor, "You and Cody have a fight?"

"No, we're good. Everything's perfect in Lilly Land." she lied.

"Well, me and Oliver are going to meet up at the beach, you wanna' come?"

Lilly thought for a moment. If Cody found out she was hanging out with Oliver, he'd lose it. Then again, he was suppose to be visiting his cousin in Washington this week. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Sure," Lilly answered, "I'll get changed and meet you guys in fifteen."

"Kay, cool. See you there."

Lilly flipped her phone down and smiled. For the first time all summer she was going to have fun without Cody ruining it. She was going to hang out with Miley and Oliver just like old times without being accused of still having feelings for her ex.

Lilly changed into her orange bikini. She pulled on an orange spaghetti strap shirt and slid on her denim mini. She slipped on her orange flip flops and grabbed a towel and shoved it in her beach bag. "Mom, I'm going to the beach. Be back later." Lilly called then walked out the door.

Lilly practically skipped all the way to the beach. When she reached Rico's she saw Miley setting at the shack. She smiled and walked over to her, plopping down in the seat beside her.

"Want some nacho's?" Miley asked sliding the nacho's over to her.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm trying to lose a few pounds." Lilly answered sliding them back.

"Are you crazy? You don't need to lose any weight. Eat girl. Eat while we still can!" Miley proclaimed.

"No, really it's okay." Lilly answered, she hadn't eaten anything like that in a long time, well three months, the same amount of time she had been with Cody.

"Fine, but one of these days you'll regret it. Once you hit a certain age you won't be able to eat a grain of salt without blimping up like Uncle Earl on Thanksgiving day and trust me, that is not pretty. First his button on his shirt pops open and…"

"Miley, please no more mental images. I'll eat one." Lilly said grabbing a chip. She took a bite and couldn't believe how good it tasted. She grabbed another one and piled on the cheese and shoved it in her mouth.

"Whoa, Lilly slow down. You're gonna' choke on it. Watch out or you'll be puffin up like Miley's Uncle Earl." Oliver joked as he walked up behind them.

Lilly swallowed fast and glared at him, "Shut-up Oliver! I know I'm fat, I don't need you pointing that out."

"Lilly, I wasn't saying that you were fat. It was just a joke."

Lilly looked down. She knew that Miley and Oliver would be staring at her. She use to not care what people thought about her body. She'd be the first to pig out on pizza and chips, but since Cody pointed out that she had extra in the love handle area and needed to slim down, she hadn't touched the good food. She had become very careful about what she ate.

"Whatever, let's just go surfing." Lilly suggested.

Miley and Oliver exchanged confused glances and followed Lilly to the ocean. Lilly gradually walked into the water. She felt the water crash against her legs and for the first time in a long time she felt good. She loved the cool thrill of the waves. She was enjoying the peacefulness until Oliver ran up behind her carrying Miley over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Miley was screaming and it brought Lilly out of her trance, but not in time to do anything before Oliver tossed her into the water.

"Oliver, watch it." Lilly laughed.

Oliver tackled Lilly causing them both to tumble into the water. The three of them played and laughed for what seemed like hours. Finally Miley walked out of the water and grabbed her towel. Oliver and Lilly followed.

"Sorry guy's I got a Hannah thing tonight so I gotta split." Miley said picking up her phone.

"Alright, have fun." Lilly said.

Lilly and Oliver said goodbye to Miley and sat down on the sand as she ran away. Lilly looked over at him. When she saw the way he looked all wet and lit up by the sunset her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't admit it out loud but she still loved him.

"So, how are things with you and Cody?" Oliver asked, breaking Lilly's thoughts.

"Um, we're good I guess. You seeing anyone?" Lilly asked already knowing the answer.

"No, not right now. Nobody really stands out to me right now. Nobody available anyway." Oliver smiled, "I'm glad everything is working out with you and Cody though. You know all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"I know Ollie-pop." Lilly replied with a giggle using her pet name for him.

"Hey, Lilly I got a question though."

"Yeah?" Lilly asked as she turned to face him.

Oliver's heart fluttered looking at her like that. She was so beautiful. He wanted so badly to hold her and kiss her. He never wanted to let her go.

"What did I do wrong that makes Cody so much better than me?" he asked.

Lilly's heart broke, "Oliver, Cody is not better than you. I just made a choice, no matter how wrong, I have to live with it now."

Oliver looked into Lilly's eyes, he leaned in and she met him half way, when suddenly from behind him they heard, "Lilly?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's Choice Part Two

Lilly and Oliver looked back to see Cody standing behind them. Lilly's heart sank. Fear overwhelmed her. She looked at Oliver with apologies in her eyes. She didn't want to act like they didn't just have that moment but she knew she'd have to. She stood up quickly.

"Cody, hey baby. I thought you were at your cousins." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I got back early. What's going on here?" his anger was apparent, but only to Lilly. She knew what signs to look for. His eyes were dark and his forehead was slightly crinkled.

Oliver stood up awkwardly and dusted the sand off his shorts. He looked at Cody then back to Lilly. The look on Lilly's face resembled shame. He didn't want to cause her to lose someone so seemingly important to her. Yet, he could see that something wasn't right.

"It was nothing Cody, I thought I had something in my eye. She was checking it out for me." Oliver lied as he bent over to pick up his towel.

"Well, I hope your okay," Cody lied, "Lilly, let's go," he ordered.

Lilly walked back toward Oliver to get her things. She picked them up with her back to Cody and him watching her intently. "Oliver, I'm really sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay. Just remember Lilly I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

Lilly gave him a little smile then turned to meet Cody. When she reached him he put his arm around her possessively and they walked toward the parking lot as Oliver walked the opposite direction. They got into Cody's car and almost immediately Lilly wished she was with Oliver.

"So, you want to tell me the truth about what just happened between you and Oiken?" Cody was more demanding it than asking.

"Nothing, babe, he was telling you the truth. I was just trying to help him with his eye situation."

"Lilly, don't lie to me!" Cody screamed.

"I'm not." Lilly's voice was small.

Cody didn't say anything else until they reached his house. He had been driving at a frightening speed but Lilly had learned not to say anything about the way he drove. It always ended in a fight. Lilly got out of the car and followed Cody to his door. They walked in and she followed Cody quietly to his basement bedroom. Lilly didn't know what to do or say.

She sat on the bed quietly, she had learned that being quiet when Cody was like this was the best choice. She watched him throw his hat off and into a corner. She thought for a minute that everything was going to be okay, that he was just going to be mad for a while and leave it alone. That was until he walked over to her. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Lilly, why do you lie to me? Don't you know how much I love you?" he asked with fake sincerity.

"I love you too Cody and I'm not lying baby. I was just trying to help him."

"Why were you with him? Didn't we decide that you wouldn't be around him anymore?"

"I know. I just, I was hanging out with Miley and he just showed up." Lilly lied again.

Cody stood up and back handed her so hard it made her fall to the bed. She put her hand over the sting on her cheek. She tried to imagine being somewhere else. That's usually what she did when Cody got like this.

"Why are you lying to me?" He grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed getting on top of her.

"Cody, stop what are you doing?" she screamed.

"I'm showing you who's in charge Lilly. You wanna' show everyone your body at the beach? You wanna' hit on Oliver and try to have sex with him?"

"That wasn't what we were doing." Tears began to fall down Lilly's cheeks.

"He just wanted to use you Lilly. You're not the kind of girl that guys want to have sex with Lilly. I'm the only one that wants you Lilly, I'm the only one who will put up with your lies and look over the fact that your so fat."

"Cody, please."

"Please? Sure."

Lilly saw the rage in Cody's eyes. She knew that whatever was coming next wasn't going to be good. He ripped her t-shirt off. Lilly screamed.

"Go ahead and scream. There's nobody that will hear you."

He then pulled her skirt off. She wrenched and bucked trying to get out from under him. There was nothing she could do though. He was to strong. Every time she'd get close to freedom he'd slap her and hold her wrists down. Finally, she just quit fighting. She imagined being back at the beach with Oliver. Tears streamed down her face but she wasn't sure if it was because of what Cody was doing or if it was because she could've gotten out and been with someone as great as Oliver and didn't.

Cody got off of her and walked into his bathroom. Lilly laid there for a moment then stood to her feet. She was so sore, in so much pain. She got dressed and Cody walked out.

"See if he'll want you now that your damaged goods. Go home." he told her with no sound of remorse.

Lilly walked up the stairs in tears. Cody had stolen her innocence and made her feel like she was the one responsible. Then again, how was it not her fault? She let herself be taken in by him, she let herself be raped and she hurt a good guy in the process.

Lilly got out side and completely broke down. She fell to the steps and pulled her cell phone from her purse. She scrolled down and pushed send on the one person she knew she could count on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver, can you come get me?"

"Uh, sure, where?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Just meet me at the park down the street from Cody's."

"Okay, be there soon."

Lilly walked down to the park. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Cody was suppose to love her. He had a reason for everything he did to her. Every time he told her she was fat it was to help her get a better body, every time he hit her it was because she did something wrong, what was his reason for this? Just because he didn't want her to be with Oliver?

Lilly sat on the park bench waiting for Oliver. She cried wanting to know how she could let something like this happen. When Oliver arrived she was setting there with her head in her hands.

Oliver ran over to her, "Lilly, what happened?"

She could barely breathe, let alone speak, "Cody, he, he…" she couldn't bring herself to finish. What if Cody was right? What if Oliver wouldn't want her anymore? Could she risk that?

"Cody hit you didn't he?" Oliver asked as he looked at the bruises beginning to show on Lilly's body.

She slowly shook her head yes as drops of rain began to fall from the night sky. Oliver sat down beside her and held her. He wanted to do whatever he could to take the pain away.

"This is my fault isn't it? He hit you because of me?"

"No, it wasn't Oliver. I promise. It wasn't you, it never has been." Lilly answered.

"You mean, this has happened before?" he shouted standing up.

Lilly shook her head yes again. Oliver stomped his foot and turned putting his hand on his head in exasperation. "I'll kill him."

Lilly stood and grabbed his arm, "No Oliver please. Just please take me to your house, please."

Oliver looked at her. He couldn't say no. He saw how upset she was. She was really afraid. He lead her to the car and opened her door for her. She had missed Oliver doing little things like that for her. They rode to Oliver's in silence. When they reached his home Oliver helped Lilly out of the car and lead her in the house.

"My parents are gone for the weekend. Are you gonna' be okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure. I trust you Oliver." Lilly told him.

Oliver walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on, he made her some tea and walked back. He noticed something that shook him to his core. He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lilly, you have blood on your skirt."

Lilly looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. There it was, the undeniable proof that Cody had ended any child hood she had left. He took from her the only thing she had left that meant anything. Then she looked back at Oliver remembering Cody's warning.

"I should go." Lilly said putting the cup down on the coffee table then turning to leave.

Oliver called after her but she wouldn't stop. She ran out of the house and Oliver followed her. The rain was falling down harder now. Oliver caught up to her and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Lilly, where are you going?" he asked raising his voice over the rain.

"I know what you think of me Oliver, I'm damaged goods now right? I'm not gonna' force you to be around me." she cried.

"Lilly, what Cody did to you, it wasn't your fault. How could you ever think that I wouldn't want you. I love you Lilly. I never stopped loving you, nothing he did could ever change that."

Lilly looked in his eyes. She saw the honesty and love that she had been searching for with Cody. Oliver leaned in and Lilly didn't stop him. He kissed her with such passion that her knees buckled. Oliver caught her and helped her back in the house. He found her some old clothes and she took a shower. They knew that the road ahead was going to be hard, but they knew that with each other they would get through it. Lilly laid in Oliver's arms on the couch and felt so safe. They watched the Hannah concert on television and for the first time in a long time, Lilly felt like herself. Oliver had begged her to call the cops, but Lilly told him that she just couldn't. She wanted to forget everything that had happened and just get on with her life. Little did she know, that would be easier said than done.

There are a couple more chapters to this, or at least one more that I'm working on. Hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to R&R, no matter what the critique I want to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's Choice Part 3

It had been a month since Lilly's horrific night with Cody. She and Oliver had been inseparable. She had heard through a friend that Cody was looking for her, but she and Oliver had done everything in their power to stay away from him. So far, they had been doing a good job. Aside from the countless voicemails and text messages from him she hadn't had any contact with him. Tonight she was with Miley, at a concert, trying to get her life back together. She needed some serious girl time and Oliver understood that.

That was something else that had set Oliver apart from Cody. Cody wanted her under his wing at all times, Oliver was okay with it if she wanted to be with Miley or just have time to herself. Miley was just closing the concert with "Supergirl" when she called "Lola" on stage.

"Guy's, I want you all to meet someone very special to me. Recently, she has proven to be a super girl, someone that I am very proud of and admire very much. Lola, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me and that all the girls out their should look up to you." Hannah announced and the crowd went wild.

Lilly blushed and hugged Miley. The two walked off stage arm's around each other. Robby Ray and Jackson were waiting for them.

"Good show, baby." Robby Ray complimented.

"Yeah, but you've never pulled me on stage. Why is Lola so important?" Jackson asked in his goofy way.

"Because, she just is." was the only answer Miley gave.

No one except Miley and Oliver knew about what Cody had done to her. It was hard for Lilly to talk about it. Eventually, she was able to get everything out in the open, including the emotional and physical abuse before that night. The four got in the limo and went to Miley's. Lilly and Miley changed into something more average and decided to go grab a bite to eat and get some chick flicks.

When they reached the restaurant Lilly got chills. She grabbed Miley's arm, refusing to go inside. Miley looked at her then scanned the crowd for what could have possibly frightened Lilly, and then she saw him. Cody setting at a table with some of his buddies, laughing and having a good time.

With the way he was setting there you couldn't see the monster that he really was. His blond hair fell over his ocean blue eyes. He wore a bright white smile on his face with bone structure and skin tone that screamed perfection. Lilly's heart sank. She didn't have any feelings of love left for him, but the fear remained.

Just as they turned to leave Cody noticed them. He got up from his table and followed them outside. Just as Lilly reached for the door handle, he grabbed her arm. She turned and fear overwhelmed her.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?" Cody asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm done with you Cody. I don't have anything to say."

Miley walked over beside them and put her arm around Lilly, "Let her go Cody. She doesn't want to talk."

"Oh, shut up Miley. This is between me and my girlfriend." Cody spat at her.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Cody." Lilly said with confidence that she didn't know existed inside of her.

"Really? I didn't get that memo."

"Well, now ya did. So let her go before I call the cops."

Cody's eyes narrowed on Lilly, but at the threat of the police being called he walked away. Lilly knew that it wasn't over, but for now it was avoided. She and Miley got in the car and instead of going to the movie store they decided to go to home.

"Lilly, I am so proud of you." Miley told her when they reached her house.

"Thanks, I don't really know where that came from though. I was so scared."

"Don't be. He can't hurt you now. Oliver and I won't let that happen."

"Thanks." Lilly replied.

They walked in and made up some excuse for Miley's dad for why they were empty handed and hungry. The girls ordered a pizza and sat on the couch watching re-runs. Neither of the girls brought the incident up with Cody for the rest of the night.

The next day Lilly had told Miley and Oliver that she wanted to stay home. Oliver had made plans to come over later. Lilly wanted it to be special. She still felt so much guilt for what she had done to him. So, her mom gone for the weekend, Lilly had planned a perfect candlelit dinner for the two of them.

She was just about to take the chicken out of the oven when the door bell rang. She quickly took it out and it slammed on the stove top. She jerked off the oven mitt and kissed the slight burn on her thumb. She did a quick hair and make-up check in the mirror beside the door then opened it.

"Hey Lilly."

She stood in shock. She couldn't move. She had wanted Oliver to be standing there, instead Cody stood in front of her. She didn't know what to do or what to say. How could he have come to her house like this?

"Cody, leave." Lilly said as she tried to shut the door in his face.

Cody caught the door with his arm and pushed his way in. Lilly could smell alcohol on his breath. Suddenly the memories from that night flooded her mind. She didn't want him to be standing in front of her like this now.

"Aw, who's the dinner for?"

"Oliver, not that it's any of your business. Now get out of here before I call the cops." "I don't know where you suddenly got all this bravery, but you should keep in mind that you're talking to me Lilly. If you call the cops, I'll be out by morning and then I'll come back for you."

Lilly got quiet. Any ounce of bravery she had left her body at that moment. Cody was right. He had the money and the connections. He could kill her and if he said he didn't do it, being the son of the prosecuting attorney and a highly esteemed doctor, they'd believe him.

Lilly inched over to the phone; she knew that there had to be someone to help her. Cody anticipated this and slapped her, causing her to fall on the couch. He then flipped her over. All Lilly could think of was that he was going to do it again. He was going to violate her body, just like he had before. Only this time, he didn't fumble with her clothes or grab her breasts harshly. He just kissed her then stood up and sat in the chair.

"Why do you make me do these things to you Lilly? Don't you know how much I love you?"

Lilly had heard this speech before. She wasn't going to buy into it this time. Seeing her opening she got up and ran for the door. She had just opened it when Cody grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back slamming the door as he did. He threw her to the ground and removed his belt. He hit her with the buckle on her back, her stomach, her side. She was just about to give up hope when the pain stopped. She looked up to see Oliver holding the other end pulling it with all his power.

The alcohol in Cody's system was no match for the sober Oliver. He grabbed the belt from him and began to hit him just as he had Lilly. He hit him with such force that Cody fell to the floor.

"How do you like it huh? How do you like being treated like a punching bag?" Oliver yelled as he dropped the belt and got on top of Cody hitting him repeatedly.

"Oliver, stop." Lilly screamed, not out of fear for Cody, but out of fear that her boyfriend was going to kill him.

Oliver stopped as Lilly had asked and let a bruised and aching Cody stand. Cody walked out the door, turning before he left, "This isn't over Oiken. You just thought she got it bad. This isn't over."

"I think it is." Oliver retorted then slammed the door in Cody's face.

Oliver turned his attention to what truly mattered, Lilly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm just a little," Lilly began then passed out in Oliver's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly's Choice Part 4

Oliver picked Lilly up and carried her out to his car. He started it in a panic and called Miley to let her know that he was taking Lilly to the hospital. He rushed her there and Miley was there when they walked through the emergency room door.

"She keeps coming in and out of consciousness." Oliver told Miley as the nurses wheeled Lilly back to a room.

"Cody?" Miley asked.

Oliver nodded. Miley told him about the night before at the restaurant. They sat down in the waiting room together.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver asked exasperated.

"I don't know. It's apparent that we can't handle this Oliver. We need an adult." Miley suggested.

Oliver knew Lilly's position on getting someone else involved. She knew that her mom would probably have another break down like she did when her father died. Lilly's mom hadn't been the same since that day. She was, for lack of a better word, crazy. She blamed Lilly for her father's death, because he had died in a car accident trying to make it to a play Lilly had begged him to come too. Miley knew this too. Oliver's mom was no good because she was a cop and he knew Lilly would never want the cops involved.

"How about my dad?" Miley suggested.

"I don't think we have any other choice."

Miley called her dad and asked him to meet them at the hospital. Jackson, hearing that it was about Lilly and being concerned, went with him. When they arrived, Oliver told Robby Ray about all the things that had happened that night and the other times. Robby Ray squirmed in his seat listening to the details of the life his daughter's best-friend was living.

"Miles, you should've told me about this." Robby Ray told her. "I know dad, but Lilly didn't want anyone knowing, she was afraid." Miley explained.

"It doesn't matter Miley, I know she was afraid. You two should've known though that she needed someone to help her make these decisions. At least, you came to me now though."

The four sat considering and talking about what they could do to help her. Oliver had received a high five from Jackson for his work on Cody. Robby Ray had called Lilly's mom, knowing that she would have to be there to sign papers. When she arrived, she walked over to them. She didn't acknowledge Oliver or Miley, only Robby Ray.

"Well hello cowboy. Thanks for calling me." she smiled at him.

Lilly had been embarrassed before by her mom's flirting. Only now she wasn't there to apologize and take her mom away. Robby Ray didn't go into the details of what happened. He just told her that there was an accident and the doctors were with Lilly now.

"Hi Ms. Truscott." Miley said shyly.

"Hi baby. Well looks like the gangs all here. When are you gonna' let your daddy start dating again?"

"Um, I don't know. It'll probably be a while." Miley answered, trying to help her dad.

"Hmm! Hi Oiken. I heard you and Lilly were back together. Not from her though of course, I have to find out through her face book."

"Nice to see you again too." Oliver said sarcastically.

A doctor came out and yelled for the Truscott family. Ms. Truscott walked up to him with Oliver at her heels.

"You can go now, I've got this." she told him and Oliver reluctantly and bitterly turned away.

She talked to the doctor for a while then signed some papers and walked back to Oliver angrily and slapped him, "You got my baby pregnant?"

"What?" Oliver asked stunned.

"You heard me. You know what you did." She went to slap him again but Robby Ray grabbed her hand.

"Calm down. I think you oughta give the boy some slack." Robby Ray warned, knowing the truth about Lilly.

"Slack? I think not Robby Ray. I'm not gonna' keep that girl in my house with a baby." she told him.

"Now, Cindy (can't remember Lilly's mom's name), I think you should just calm down. You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do. I was two months from having her out. I'm not dealing with this too."

"Daddy, where is she gonna' go?" Miley interjected.

"Well, baby, I guess she's gonna' stay with us." Robby Ray suggested looking to Cindy for approval.

"Fine, take her. I don't wanna' deal with this. I'm to young to be a grandma." "Too young?" Jackson scoffed.

Ms. Truscott glared at him then walked out of the hospital. Oliver sat in silence, confused and scared. How could Lilly be pregnant? Why did she deserve to have the seed of that bastard in her?

"Oliver, are you okay?" Miley asked him.

"I need to talk to Lilly."

Oliver was silent until the doctor finally came out and said that Lilly could have visitors. They went back and Miley and Robby Ray went in first to tell Lilly that she would be staying with them. She asked if Oliver was mad at her and neither of them answered. Truth, they couldn't. Oliver hadn't told them what he was thinking.

Finally, everyone left the room allowing Oliver to go in and have his time with Lilly. At first, he just looked at her and she was so afraid of what he would say. She knew that this wasn't easy to handle. She also assumed that he would be done with her.

"I'm sorry Oliver." she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Oliver wiped her tears away and smiled, "Why are you sorry Lilly? We're going to be parents."

I was considering adding one more chapter, but I kinda like this ending. Let me know what ya think!!


End file.
